O que um Lobinho é capaz de fazer?
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Nymphadora está agindo estranhamente, e Remus começa a pensar que está doido... Até... Snape contar a verdade.


O que um lobinho é capaz de fazer...

Tonks estava sentada na sala de estar da Ordem da Fênix lendo uns relatórios que Snape lhe mandara. Era novembro e logo as chuvas começariam.

Remus encontrou a namorada atenta e séria, franziu o cenho sem entender e sentou-se na frente dela:

- Que está fazendo?- Perguntou casualmente pegando a mão de Tonks, esta não levantou o rosto, continuou atenta e sussurrou algumas coisas. - O quê, Nymphadora?

Tonks suspirou e levantou o rosto para Remus, revirando os olhos, enquanto ele a observava com curiosidade. Tonks, séria? TRABALHANDO? Tinha alguma coisa de errado nela...

- É Tonks, Remus, e eu estou vendo umas coisas para a ordem... Agora, se eu puder voltar ao trabalho... - Ela o observava severamente. Remus nunca havia visto aquele olhar severo, assentiu e levantou de onde estava.

Alguma coisa o incomodava, sua Tonks estava arisca com ele e, ainda por cima, trabalhando concentrada? Certamente tinha alguma coisa errada com ela.

Suspirou e rumou para a cozinha onde encontrou Hermione e Fred namorando, e mais afastados Ginny e Harry entre beijinhos e caricias, ficou tentado a voltar para a sala e agarrar...

"_Que é isso Remus? Agarrar? Desde quando você pensa em agarrar? Querido, você já tem trinta e tantos anos! Além do mais, não dá para agarrar a Tonks no estado que ela se encontra..."_ .

Remus parou no meio do caminho e observou o nada, quem era aquela voz feminina que estava falando com ele? Será que...

- Não... Eu escutei coisas... – suspirando sentou-se à mesa e começou a mexer com uns livros que havia deixado ali.

Logo os dois casais desapareceram da cozinha e Remus suspirou triste. Já fazia uma hora que fora falar com Tonks, estava realmente tentado a levantar-se da mesa e ir procurá-la. Tonks sempre o procurava, mas, desta vez, a namorada não aparecera...

_flashback_

_Remus saiu correndo na chuva atrás de Tonks, a mulher acabara de revelar o que realmente sentia por ele. Ainda estava perplexo com a revelação quando percebera a ausência de Tonks. _

_Correu para o jardim que se situava atrás da Ordem, era o jardim onde a Sra. Black plantava suas "plantinhas para cura de maus" e onde agora, Tonks, Hermione e Ginny haviam trocado as "plantinhas da Sra. Black" por rosas, tulipas e jasmins, entre outras. Tonks estava ali, observando a chuva cair nas flores, enquanto as lágrimas escorregavam de seus olhos. _

_- Tonk,s eu... - Começou Remus, mas parou, o que tinha para falar? Ele também gostava dela, era fato, mas... Olhe a idade dela! Ele era um monstro! E ela... Uma flor se abrindo! _

_- Você me ama Remus? - Perguntou Tonks, virando-se para ele. Se Remus já estava sem fala, agora então... - Ama ou não? - Insistiu a mulher. _

_Remus acabara de notar, ela estava em sua forma verdadeira, ao menos ele pensava que era verdadeira: o cabelo longo e loiro caiam em cascatas cacheadas até o meio das costas, pesado, os olhos azuis como os de Sirius, o rosto fino e perfeito, ela o lembrava muito Sirius, que no momento estava os espiando da janela do quarto dos Gêmios Weasley junto a eles. _

_Balançou a cabeça para focar Tonks e responder a pergunta. _

_- E... E... Eu... Eu... - Balbuciou, estava gaguejando. Como assim gaguejando? Ele nunca gaguejava! _

_- E então? - Perguntou Tonks, impaciente. Só assim Remus percebeu o quanto aquele lindo ser a sua frente sofria, ela estava chorando. _

_-Amo... - Sussurrou Remus, e aproximou-se de Tonks, alisando seu rosto. - Mas não sei se é certo, primeiro que sou muito velho para você, segundo que sou uma abominação! _

_- Não me interessa se você é um lobisomem ou deixa de ser, Remus! Se você fosse meio humano ou meio filho do diabo, eu te amaria do mesmo jeito! Nem que eu tivesse que ir ao inferno, ao céu, ou ao maldito purgatório para poder ser sua! - Gritou-lhe a mulher, Remus a observava com um meio sorriso nos lábios, então, ela o amava tanto assim? Mas ELE seria digno dela? "Não interessa! Ela me ama, eu a amo... NADA vai me impedir de fazê-la feliz!" pensou. Com isso, Remus a envolveu nos braços e a beijou ardentemente. _

_Os dois estavam tão absortos no beijo que não perceberam o monte de "Viva!" e "Manda haver, Aluado!" de Sirius e dos gêmeos Weasley que haviam aparatado no jardim assim que os dois se beijaram embaixo daquela chuvarada de primavera. _

_Fim __flashback_

E foi com esses pensamentos, do primeiro beijo que havia dado em Tonks há um ano e meio atrás, e pensando em o quanto a amava mais a cada segundo, que Remus levantou da cadeira.

_"Lá vai você novamente procurá-la! Entenda Remus, ela não está em boas condições de receber beijos e abraços, já reparou nos enjôos?" _ .

Remus parou em meio o caminho de levantar-se da cadeira, aquela voz feminina novamente? Mas de onde ela vinha? Deuses, o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Rumou para a pia onde pegou um copo, lavou-o, colocou um pouco de água e bebeu. Deveria ser o sono, é, certamente, deveria ser o sono.

Neste momento, Tonks entrou mal-humorada na cozinha, tomou-lhe o copo das mãos e acabou de beber a água.

- Está tudo bem, meu anjo? - Perguntou-lhe Remus carinhosamente - Parece tão abatida e pálida...

- Estou ótima, ok? - Rosnou Tonks. - Só esses enjôos que não me deixam em paz!

- Você está com enjôos, Tonks? - Perguntou-lhe Remus franzindo o cenho, aquela voz feminina que ele andava escutado estava certa?

- Remus, acho que você foi o ÚNICO que não percebeu até agora! - Tonks colocou o copo na pia e saiu batendo os pés, deixando para trás um Remus confuso e triste. O quê estaria acontecendo com ela?

_"Eu disse, não disse? Ela está com enjôos, está furiosa... Está temperamental...". _ .

- Cale a boca! - Rosnou Remus olhando para cima, cima, no mesmo instante em que Severus Snape colocou os pés dentro da cozinha.

- Falando sozinho, Lupin? - Perguntou-lhe levantando uma sobrancelha.

Remus pareceu desconcertado e sussurrando algumas coisas, sentou-se a mesa.

- É eu sempre pensei que fosse louco, mas não a ponto de falar sozinho... - Caçoou Snape.

- Eu não sou louco! - Rosnou Remus, para logo em seguida, suspirar e tentar voltar a calma.

Snape deu de ombros, pegou um copo d'água e sentou-se á frente de Remus.

- Nymphadora anda com sérios enjôos, Lupin. - Comentou Snape, observando o copo com água.

- É...eu sei. - Murmurou Remus,mal-humorado.

_"Merlin me livre de vocês, esse mal-humor parece de família!" _

Remus remexeu-se na cadeira, e resmungou alguma coisa para aquela voz feminina que o perseguia.

- O quê? - Perguntou-lhe Snape.

- Nada. - Sussurrou Remus.

- Então, Lupin? Desonrou a pobre da Nymphadora antes do casamento! - Perguntou Snape sarcasticamente. - Eu digo que é melhor arrumar o noivado logo hein? Logo, logo não vai dar para esconder a barriga.

- ESCONDER O QUÊ? - Remus havia levantado de imediato, estava pálido.

_"ALERTA, ALERTA! Ele descobriu, ele descobriu!". _

- AHHH, CALA A BOCA! - Urrou Lupin, olhando para cima

- Nossa, mas achei que isso fosse motivo de alegria... Vai me dizer que não sabia? - Perguntou Snape - Poxa, me desculpe por estragar a surpresa...

_"E então? Que vai fazer? VAI LOGO FALAR COM ELA!". _ .

- EU MANDEI CALAR! - Remus sentou novamente e escondeu a cabeça nos braços.

- Realmente Lupin, você é um louco! Precisa de um tratamento urgente no St. Mungus!

Remus levantou os olhos, cheios de lágrimas para Snape. Snape assustou, estava apenas caçoando, ok que a mulher estava grávida, mas também não era para tanto.

- Realmente Severus, você está certo... Eu devo acabar logo esse meu namoro com a Nymphadora, o que ela pode fazer com um louco desvairado e ao mesmo tempo monstro como eu? - Os olhos de Lupin estavam vermelhos, Snape bufou e levantou da cadeira.

- Seu lobisomem desnaturado nem para montar uma família você serve seu incompetente... - Enquanto falava, Snape sacudia Remus para frente e para trás. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Rony, Fred e Jorge juntaram na porta da cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo. - vai atrás dela seu filho de hipógrafos imbecil Lupino,e diz para ela que a ama, seu projeto de lobisomem! Projeto de gente!

- A Tonks está grávida? - Perguntou Rony assustado

- Isso está meio ábvio, não é não? - Respondeu Hermione. - O enjôo, o mal-humor, está concentrado no trabalho...

- Ah claro... - Sorriu Fred para a namorada. - E que tal você começar a me dar uns herdeiros, hein Mi?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, Rony, Harry e Jorge riam descontroladamente, enquanto Fred colocava a mão no rosto e ia para o lado da namorada:

- Eu estava brincando,Mi...

Remus observava aqui tudo, como se não estivesse acontecendo, enquanto aquela vozinha feminina o incomodava.

_"O Severus está certo, vai atrás dela..."_

- Ai droga! Essa voz! - Rosnou Lupin revirando os olhos.

Ginny ria gostosamente do estado de Remus, e foi nesse momento que seus olhos abaixaram sobre a garota.

- Virgínia Weasley... - Rosnou Remus finalmente soltando-se de Snape.

- Eu... Eu... POSSO ME EXPLICAR! - Falou a garota correndo para trás do namorado.

Snape, Harry, Jorge e Rony observavam tudo com curiosidade.

- Então,ande logo! - Vociferou Remus

- Está bem, está bem... A idéia foi da Tonks, ela disse que você não acreditaria nela, se ela lhe contasse assim do nada que estava grávida... Então nos duas compramos um logro dos gêmeos e conseguimos ler seus pensamentos quando pensava nela, por isso ela estava séria trabalhando, porque ela mexia com o aparelho...

- E como o Severus ficou sabendo da história? - Perguntou Remus,apontando para Snape.

- Eu contei. - Nymphadora vinha descendo as escadas do hall, e andava em direção a Remus que no mesmo instante fechou a cara.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ME CONTOU SÓ PARA CONSEGUIR EXECUTAR O RESTO DO PLANO? USOU-ME NESSE JOGUINHO COM O LUPIN? - Berrou Snape.

- Você que veio caçoar dele... - Riu Tonks.

- Não gostei disso... - Falou Remus observando a namorada.

- Mas agora já está feito! - Tonks andou até ele e tirou o aparelho de dentro do ouvido no namorado.

Remus suspirou, observando-a.

- Você está MESMO grávida? - Perguntou enquanto a envolvia nos braços.

Nymphadora assentiu, Remus sorriu e a beijou.

- Quer casar comigo? - Perguntou-lhe Remus parando o beijo, Snape fez uma careta de desgosto e subiu para o seu quarto enquanto Harry, Ginny, Jorge e Rony batiam palmas para Remus e Nymphadora.

- É claro! - Sorriu Tonks.- Nossa menininha vai ter um ótimo pai...

- Er... Será menino, Tonks... - Falou Remus convicto observando a mulher.

- Menina, Remus...

- Menino...

Ginny revirou os olhos e pegou a mão do namorado, saindo de fininho enquanto Jorge virou-se para Rony.

- É Ronyquinho... O que um lobinho é capaz de fazer... - Os dois irmãos riram e deixaram o casal discutir qual seria o sexo do filho deles.

FIM

N/A: Bem gente... Acabou! \o/ Espero que vocês gostem da fic! Hehehe adorei deixar a Tonks temperamental... Comentem ok? Beijos! Lyra T. Lupin.


End file.
